And Then We Mutinied
by Star Bear
Summary: Harry and company decide that the wizarding world needs some change and think that they are the best ones to provide it. Now they just have to let the Order know what is going on...Oneshot. Open for adoption.


Hermione sighed as she tipped her head back to lean against the stone wall. She had known this meeting was coming since the Order asked her, Ron, and Harry to join as full members and they had refused, but she still was not happy about it.

She was leaning against the wall next to the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry waiting impatiently for the Order to arrive. Hermione smirked slightly as she remembered the shocked faces of the Order as Harry every so politely informed them that no they would not be joining because their time and talents could be put to much better use elsewhere. Hermione was still trying to decide which of Harry's trouble attracting talents were useful, but she could work with that explanation. Of course, no one else could. So she was standing here, waiting to give the grand tour of The Mutiny Headquarters in the Room of Requirements. Where was Harry when you needed him to rescue you?

As her second hand swept up to hit 7 o'clock Hermione straightened off the wall and turned to face the oncoming adults. Hmmm, it seemed all twelve invitees had accepted. She smirked mentally as she anticipated their shock. The Mutiny was not something to be taken lightly, as its name suggested.

Harry had owled her about a week into summer vacation at the end of fourth year with an impossible and utterly Harry idea. And now The Mutiny included all of the houses, a majority of the students, and several less than legal allies.

Harry had wanted to do something. Anything really. The death of Cedric Diggory had changed him. Hard to say if it was for the better or the worse, but he had clearly grown up. He wanted her and Ron's help in moving the wizarding world forward. She couldn't really argue with that, I mean honestly, quills?! Defeating Voldemort was clearly the first step, but he was not sure how to go about doing that either. For the next month poor Hedwig and Pig had flown constantly as the trio wrote each other with plans and ideas. Ron had stepped up and used his brilliant strategical mind for something other than decimating people at chess for once.

They had developed the idea for an organization dedicated to equality and open-mindedness and, after much debate, named it Mutiny. The name implied change and sounded cool. It was perfect. Step one had been recruiting. It had to be done very carefully, because they were not ready for adult inclusion in their world rocking plans yet. Harry's trust in Dumbledore had been severely shaken and his Muggle aunt and uncle did not exactly promote trustworthy feelings either. Ron had written the upcoming Gryffindor fifth years and invited them since he was obviously the archetypal Gryffindor. Hermione had taken the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Harry himself had gone through their carefully selected Slytherin classmates and written them himself. It had been one of the hardest decisions the trio had made, if the Slytherin house was completely Voldemort's henchmen or not. Harry thought no, Ron thought yes, it was a long and ugly letter battle that ended with Harry winning and Ron shutting up.

The letters had explained their plans, asked for their ideas and secrecy, and told them all to meet on September 2 in various places around the school so Harry, Ron, and Hermione could lead them to the meeting place if they were interested. If not, well memory charms could not be that difficult to learn.

Dobby had informed Harry of the Room of Requirement, a room that became whatever the wisher wanted. It was unbelievable and completely magical. Harry had designed a headquarters that was both jaw droppingly impressive and highly functional. Hermione could now wait to show it off.

That first meeting had been highly stressful. People had been squaring off left and right over small details until Harry lost his infamous temper and given a pissed off yet very inspiring speech. The trio had then organized everyone into squads where they thought people could be the most useful. The thirty students had started to pull together that night in a way no one would have ever thought possible of fifteen year olds. Of course there were still arguments, but they worked through them. Mostly at least, Ron and Draco still could not be left alone together.

There was general bemusement at where the leader in Harry had come from. The shy boy had become a strong, quiet leader with a mischievous streak big enough for a hippogriff to fly through. Draco, surprisingly enough, became a sort of right hand man for Harry. He worked with the details and led potions work. Ron led the information gathering and strategy planning, Hermione the research, Susan Bones the healing, and so on.

Each night of the week had the squadrons rotating around learning in leaps and bounds. Schoolwork was done rapidly in an open forum style and the evidence was seen in the jump up in all of the students grades. The teachers had been pleasantly baffled and only McGonogall and Snape had been suspicious of there being something else going on, but they had done nothing about it and everything was kept quiet.

About a month in to the school year Harry had decided to move on to the other years. The fourth and sixth years were added in to the squadrons as people were shuffled around. The seventh years were in panic mode, even in November, about the NEWTs and only a couple joined in. The Weasley twins, Angelina Johnson, Todd Asher from Hufflepuff, and Riley Biggleton from Ravenclaw were the only seventh years to actually join.

As the Mutiny grew the room had been expanded as well as their amount of contacts. Harry was currently cheerful friends with the vampire prince, three werewolf packs, one banshee, the majority of the magical creatures in the Forbidden Forest (he was very good at ignoring the forbidden aspect), listened to music with the merpeople often, and played shuffleboard with the goblins once a month. All of the creatures had their own complaints and ideas to add to the Mutiny and so they joined in enthusiastically. Once again, mostly. Centaurs really are cranky creatures.

Hermione was drawn out of her thoughts as the group drew to a stop in front of her. She beamed them a smile before pausing and waving her wand to change her clothing. School skirt became a strict knee length black skirt, her t-shirt folded into a 

blouse, and her hair gained a severe part, until she looked like a professional museum tour guide. Harry believed everyone should look the part they were playing. Conjuring a clipboard she pretended to consult it before clearing her throat harshly. Snape looked ready to blow his top, but Dumbledore was twinkling happily at her performance.

"Right, now that we are all here we can get started," Hermione said.

Remus glanced at his watch to verify that the group was on time.

"Welcome to the tour of Headquarters, currently you are standing outside in the hallway. So let us step inside the entrance here. Please do not pass the next door."

Hermione paced back and forth three times causing several raised eyebrows before grabbing the handle to the huge metal door that appeared and heaving it open. She jerked her head to get the group moving inside. The giant black dog moved first, bounding straight through the dark door. Remus shook his head, but followed him in. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled at her as they passed and Mad eye Moody grunted. Tonks bumped into the door rim and Bill caught her before she could actually hit the ground. Professor McGonagall gave her a stern nod and Snape gave her a look promising severe pain in the near future. The Headmaster walked in happily sucking on a lemon drop. Hermione grinned evilly for a moment before getting herself under control and stepping in after them.

The blackness lifted as soon as she stepped through the door to a near blinding whiteness. Two other doors were also in the small room.

"This is the entrance chamber," Hermione said. "That door leads to the main facility and this one leads to the meeting room we will be using later. By passing through the facility portal and appearance changing magic you are using will be stripped away, so be prepared. Sirius, you can safely transform here."

The tall dark haired man unfolded from his animagus form and eagerly asked, "Are we 

going in?"

Hermione nodded, "If you would all follow me."

She stepped through the fogged doorway and felt her clothes shift back from her tour guide uniform and the illusion spell slide away. With a wave of her wand she restored her uniform and turned to carefully watch the Order enter. She knew Ron would be watching as backup in case someone did not belong, so she felt fairly safe.

Once again Sirius strode through first not changing a bit from his skeletal appearance. The rest of them followed with only Tonks being forced to change into her natural appearance and Snape gaining a jagged scar across his cheek.

The group blinked in surprise at Hermione's altered appearance. She was a couple of inches taller and much fitter looking. Charlie whistled at her with a grin. Charlie was suddenly jolted with a small bolt of lightning causing Mrs. Weasley to shriek as he staggered to the side.

"I think Ron is trying to tell you something," said Hermione with a slight smile.

Suddenly Remus said, "Great Merlin! Where are we?" as he took a look around the giant pirate ship they were standing on.

"Headquarters of the Mutiny, Professor," replied Hermione in a tone of voice that said he was being stupid for even daring to ask such an obvious question, "Everyone knows mutinies take place on ships." The Order was standing on the bow of a giant grey ship. Couches and tables were arranged down the center of it with doors for locker rooms on the left leading under the deck. A ladder ran up to another door that hovered in midair that had brilliant flashes of light coming from it. Another ladder ran straight up the main mast out of view. The three white sails were puffed out with a non-existent breeze and a pirate flag flapped from the fore mast.

Ten students could be seen working at the tables and they only glanced up to note the 

group briefly. From beneath the deck a sharp explosion banged, but none of the students even jumped.

Ron Weasley abruptly came sliding down the tallest ladder to land easily on his feet. Mrs. Weasley gasped at the tall young man who strode toward them with an easy smile. Ron was built like a brick wall and walked with the confidence of someone who knew what they were capable of and was okay with it. He was a far cry from the jealous boy of fourth year. Hermione smiled at him proudly as he swung an arm over her shoulder and nodded affably at the group.

"Welcome," he said simply.

"Well, well, well," teased Bill with a suggestive wink at Ron. Ron just squeezed Hermione's shoulder without the expected blush.

Tonks had wandered over to look over the edge of the ship and yelped as she realized the waves swirling around the ship were actual water. A small pod of dolphins leapt by chattering merrily as they passed.

From the far side of the ship Seamus Finnegan could be seen walking toward them apparently arguing with Blaise Zabini. Blaise was holding a map of something and was waving it as he talked. From a hatch in the deck Pansy Parkinson clambered out to join them. Their uniforms were decidedly odd. Black tattered pants with red billowy shirts gave them a dangerous piratey look. Gold belts and earrings, as well as curved swords, finished off the look quite nicely.

All of them walked to the edge of the ship to a plank which they calmly walked across and appeared to plunge into the water below. Hermione gestured for everyone to follow her as she also headed for the plank.

Seeing their hesitancy to cross she said, "Don't worry it just leads to the meeting room."

The Headmaster nodded in delight before stepping on the narrow plank behind her. He 

confidently walked off the end of the plank and disappeared.

Dumbledore stepped aside to allow others entry as he admired the large oval table supported by what seemed to be barrels of rum that took up the majority of the glass walled room. Only one wall was solid and it was filled with pictures of the members of the Mutiny. The other three walls overlooked the ship. Somehow magic made their entry down make them arrive higher up than they started.

Neville and Susan were already seated as the rest of the group sat down. Neville had parrot perched on his shoulder and was feeding it crackers slowly. The remaining members staggered slightly as they regained their balance after the stomach lurching fall. Slowly, they made their way to the chairs surrounding the table. The rough table was contradicted by extremely squishy and twirly chairs.

In the awkward silence that fell as everyone sat Blaise coughed quietly and then raised an eyebrow when everyone turned to look at him.

Ron asked "So what now? Where are those two?"

Neville piped up, "I thought we agreed never to let them go anywhere together again. Who let them out? "

Hermione blushed. "You know how convincing Harry can be. When he looks at you like that. Any of you would have crumbled. Plus he said it involved a library, and well, you know."

"Oh great what historic building are they destroying now?" Blaise groaned.

Snape suddenly snarled "Who are you all discussing and why are we wasting our time here."

The whole table suddenly jumped as an alarm chirped from Hermione's watch and a voice echoed out of it. "Mione, Mione are you there? You aren't going to believe this, it is incredible. We are lucky we didn't bring you or we would never be able to leave."

Hermione sighed and asked her watch "Where are you Harry?"

Incomprehensible babbling sounded around the room as it sounded like two people arguing followed by a loud explosion.

Susan jumped in her seat in surprise before scowling at the watch as a yell of "Sweet," blared out of it.

Harry's voice yelled, "What the hell are those?"

Another male responded, "NO IDEA, but they shoot fireballs!"

"It's fricking awesome! I wonder if we can."

"Damn it Harry RUN"

"But Coco the books"

Snape choked as he realized the nickname his favorite student, Draco, had.

"Shrink them," Draco yelled, followed by, "Grab the krup too."

"Its name is-," Harry started.

"I really don't care right now. Where the hell is the transporter?"

"We left it in the pottery section," Harry returned.

The elder occupants of the meeting room stared in perplexity at the screaming watch. Was that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? Why were they not at school? And where were they? And what was going on?

Sirius stood up to ask these questions when Ron reached way over and slapped a stone in the center of the table. Instantly a 3D image appeared on the table top.

Two boys, one with black hair, the other with blonde, were dashing along on the top of a towering shelf of books. Fading sunlight flickered over the picture from the giant round skylights. The air was swirling with years of dust which puffed up from beneath the boys pounding feet.

The black haired boy was cradling a small dog creature which was barking madly over his shoulder. Harry's wand was grasped in his free hand. The other boy had a green bag slung over his shoulder and was cramming handfuls of tiny books into it as they ran. About twenty feet behind them was a creature that had the observers gasping. A woman-like creature with long tangled purple hair was shooting neon fireballs at the boys that were slamming into an invisible barrier behind them.

Neville noted calmly, "It seems Harry mastered that shielding spell."

"Thank God," breathed Hermione and Blaise. Hermione continued, "I believe that is a kind of harpy."

In the image hovering over the table the boys suddenly skidded to a stop on the edge of the huge shelf.

"Aggh!" screamed Draco, spinning in a circle as if a bridge would miraculously appear.

"Hey whats that," chirped Harry pointing in the opposite direction.

Draco's head snapped around and Harry leveled his wand at the poor blond and banished him across the gap in shelves.

Draco slammed into the top of the other side before leaping to his feet and screaming obscenities at Harry. Harry yelled back, "Summon me. NOW." Draco paused to note just how close his friend was to being toasted, before shouting, "Accio Potter," and causing Harry to rocket over to him. Both turned and stared at the pissed off creature who was still shooting flames at them apparently unable to fly across to them. The heat had turned their faces bright red, but neither was affected by the impromptu amount of exercise they had just received.

"I think the arts and crafts section is to the left," Draco said faintly.

Hermione leaned back into her chair with a groan. "A library, they just contributed to the destruction of a library. Why am I forced to deal with these people?" She pressed her watch button and said, "Real smooth you two, I will be talking to you later, but perhaps did you forget a small meeting you are both supposed to attend right now? Perhaps with some curious and possibly angry adults? And why are you bringing the krup, Harry, I thought you agreed to stop collecting animals."

"Oh, this one isn't for me Mione, the Caleb's birthday is next weekend, and what could annoy the vampire King more than a cuddly, obnoxious, demon puppy?" Harry consoled her calmly by pressing his own watch button.

Neville nodded, "He has a point."

"Why is he trying to irritate the King?" asked Susan.

"It's a matter of principle," stated Harry with an astute nod.

Draco rolled his eyes and said with a slight grin, "Plus its fun." Harry cheerfully gave him a high five.

"Look there it is, we will be back in a moment," mini-Draco gleefully shouted before taking off again dragging Harry with him.

The image disappeared as they stepped on to a floating ring and vanished.

The Order members blinked in shock for the umpteenth as a blinding flash of hot pink light appeared in the air before them before dropping two figures to the floor. Harry rolled sideways off of Draco to lie flat on his back gasping for air. The puppy appeared to be stunned as it lay on Harry's chest. The disk hovered in the air above them.

"Hmm," said Seamus, "I think the stabilizer on that needs a bit of tweaking."

Draco tipped his head to give Seamus a scathing look before rolling to his feet smoothly. Harry remained on the floor checking the puppy over.

Susan jumped up and took the puppy from him. She sat back down and began cooing at the bewildered looking krup.

Harry finally rose from the floor and turned to smile at the people at the table. Spotting Sirius he bounded over and hugged him tightly. Sirius sat rigid in shock at witnessing his innocent godson's near death experience and the lax attitude of everyone else concerning it.

"It is wonderful to see all of you," Harry bubbled. "Thanks for coming to see out setup here. What do you think so far?"

The hopeful look in Harry's eyes had the adults believing he was worried about their opinion. The members of the Mutiny sitting at the table could see his eyes shining with the iron strength he had developed to lead them with.

They sat back to watch this confrontation with slight smirks, if the adults thought they could push around the younger generation they were in for a surprise. Harry was more than capable of standing up for all of them.


End file.
